User blog:Ickimori/Event: "Free-For-All Love Match: Battle Dating!"
Pre-event thoughts= Another front-row melee damage dealer for ranking reward? C'mon, Mitama, you've seen how horrible it is last event is. Durga's skill and ability seemed to be pushing her to be really good at pushing damage for a long period of time. Maybe one could use her as a member of the World Boss team, though I don't really know how you are going to remove on the team... As she is Phantasma, she will benefit from both Yatagarasu [Festival] and Astaroth. It seems that Mitama is releasing powerful daemons as event 5* helpers instead of making anything in the event look anything remarkable. I hope this does not continue for the rest of the years. I'm seeing the plan of "Forcing All Players to Join the Event to Sustain Mochi to Swap For Helper" here... Praying for an Otogi update. I'm missing new icons already. |-| Event info= Event mode: Raid Duration: 24/01/18 ~ 07/02/18 Event helpers: No helper luck... cries Items used: 745 Perk-up Potions. |-| Reward Drops= } Level 1: Fortune-telling Memory Level 2: Goblerna Level 3: Soulstone Ticket: Minor Level 4: Universal Memory Level 5: Fortune-telling Memory Level 6: Mizuchi Level 7: Soulstone Ticket: Minor Level 8: Universal Memory Level 9: Impish Memory Level 10: Lady Chacha Level 11: Shuriken Level 12: Universal Memory Level 13: Universal Memory Level 14: Impish Memory Level 15: Impish Memory Level 16: Takemitsu Level 17: Butterfly Knife Level 18: Komodo Dragon Level 19: Rayne Shower Level 20: Slingshot Level 21: Proto the Nereid Level 22: Nickel Elf Level 23: Famous Knight's Memory Level 24: Goblonara Level 25: Night Trickster Level 26: Kukri Level 27: Lady Chacha Level 28: Nickel Elf Level 29: Fiendish Memorye Level 30: Nickel Elf Level 31: Night Trickster Level 32: Nickel Elf Level 33: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 34: Demonic Memory Level 35: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 36: Proto the Nereid Level 37: Kukri Level 38: Lady Chacha Level 39: Nickel Elf Level 40: Mysterious Memory Level 41: Yashichi Level 42: Fire Mouse Level 43: Helium Elf Level 44: Night Trickster Level 45: Fire Mouse Level 46: Demonic Memory Level 47: Aka "Red" Chochin Level 48: Night Trickster Level 49: Zashiki Bokko Level 50: Slingshot - Level 51- 100 = Level 51: Aka "Red" Chochin Level 52: Gennyo Level 53: Proto the Nereid Level 54: Gennyo Level 55: Helium Elf Level 56: Famous Knight's Memory Level 57: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 58: Destructive Memory Level 59: Destructive Memory Level 60: Slingshot Level 61: Helium Elf Level 62: Destructive Memory Level 63: Helium Elf Level 64: Tender Memory Level 65: Famous Knight's Memory Level 66: Demonic Memory Level 67: Tender Memory Level 68: Diamond Cutter Level 69: Lady Chacha Level 70: Gennyo Level 71: Destructive Memory Level 72: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 73: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 74: Mysterious Memory Level 75: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 76: Mysterious Memory Level 77: Slingshot Level 78: Demonic Memory Level 79: Holy Sword Memory Level 80: Destructive Memory Level 81: War God's Memory Level 82: War God's Memory Level 83: Tonfa Level 84: War God's Memory Level 85: Tyrannical Memory Level 86: Night Trickster Level 87: Proto the Nereid Level 88: Destructive Memory Level 89: Famous Knight's Memory Level 90: War God's Memory Level 91: Tender Memory Level 92: War God's Memory Level 93: Chocolat Noir Level 94: Demonic Memory Level 95: Helium Elf Level 96: Night Trickster Level 97: Demonic Memory Level 98: Shogun's Memory Level 99: Priestly Memory Level 100: Tyrannical Memory - Level 101 - 150 = Level 101: Destructive Memory Level 102: Tender Memory Level 103: Priestly Memory Level 104: Shogun's Memory Level 105: War God's Memory Level 106: Fire Mouse Level 107: Durga Magatsu Level 108: Destructive Memory Level 109: Fiendish Memory Level 110: Mysterious Memory Level 111: Fiendish Memory Level 112: Holy Sword Memory Level 113: Destructive Memory Level 114: Mysterious Memory Level 115: Destructive Memory Level 116: Destructive Memory Level 117: Tender Memory Level 118: Mysterious Memory Level 119: Tender Memory Level 120: Shogun's Memory Level 121: Shogun's Memory Level 122: Mysterious Memory Level 123: Shogun's Memory Level 124: Durga Level 125: Tender Memory Level 126: Demon King's Memory Level 127: Shogun's Memory Level 128: Mysterious Memory Level 129: Holy Sword Memory Level 130: Chocolar Noir Level 131: Soulstone Ticket: Middling Level 132: Fiendish Memory Level 133: War God's Memory Level 134: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 135: Ogetsu Hime Level 136: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 137: Durga Magatsu Level 138: Chocolat Noir Level 139: Priestly Memory Level 140: Durga Magatsu Level 141: Priestly Memory Level 142: Fiendish Memory Level 143: Ogetsu Hime Level 144: Durga Magatsu Level 145: Chocolat Noir Level 146: Shogun's Memory Level 147: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 148: Soulstone Ticket: Major Level 149: Shogun's Memory Level 150: Demon King's Memory - Level 151 - 200 = Level 151: Demonic Memory Level 152: Tender Memory Level 153: Chocolat Noir Level 154: Holy Sword Memory Level 155: Tender Memory Level 156: Durga Magatsu Level 157: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 158: Destructive Memory Level 159: Chocolat Noir Level 160: War God's Memory Level 161: Chocolat Noir Level 162: Chocolat Noir Level 163: Demon King's Memory Level 164: Destructive Memory Level 165: Shogun's Memory Level 166: Tender Memory Level 167: Shogun's Memory Level 168: War God's Memory Level 169: Demon King's Memory Level 170: Chocolat Noir Level 171: Holy Sword Memory Level 172: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 173: War God's Memory Level 174: Holy Sword Memory Level 175: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 176: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 177: Durga Magatsu Level 178: Soulstone Ticket: Moderate Level 179: Soulstone Ticket: Major Level 180: Chocolat Noir Level 181: Shogun's Memory Level 182: Destructive Memory Level 183: Soulstone Ticket: Major Level 184: Shogun's Memory Level 185: Chocolat Noir Level 186: Soulstone Ticket: Major Level 187: Durga Level 188: Shogun's Memory Level 189: Holy Sword Memory Level 190: Shogun's Memory Level 191: Ogetsu Hime Level 192: Tyrannical Memory Level 193: War God's Memory Level 194: Fiendish Memory Level 195: Mysterious Memory Level 196: Shogun's Memory Level 197: Holy Sword's Memory Level 198: Soulstone Ticket: Major Level 199: War God's Memory Level 200: Durga Magatsu }} |-| Rankings= First half: 169 (186,329,839) Second half: 292 (275,381,845) Total Ranking: 200 (461,711,684) |-| Daemons obtained= Chocolat Noir.png|Chocolat Noir x20 Ogetsu Hime.png|Ogetsu Hime x9 Durga Magatsu.png|Durga Magatsu x14 Durga.png|Durga x8 Guan Yu.png|Guan Yu x7 |-| Post-event thoughts= Considering this is my second time ranking top 400, in comparison to Holy Grail's ranking, this is considered tame. I didn't need to run to level 200 to secure a spot in FH. Felt like a breeze. Wish this could be my very first Raid ranking as it was stress-free. Amor raised SH points quite a bit, but not too much to be of much concern. I suppose not everyone cared. *FH top 400 cutoff is 164,060,860. Category:Blog posts